Northern Lights and Kings
by Crimson Grim Reaper Girl
Summary: Everyone has problems. Cutting, drinking the list goes on and on. But how will two strangers who meet at a rehabilitation center change each others lives? Will they both continue the losing battle? This is a soma fanfiction. T for language and some of the themes iand or language in each chapter. Warning each chapter is very short sorry :(
1. Alcohol, Knives, and Music

Maka's POV

I have a drinking problem. I want to stop… no I am not going to lie anymore. I don't want to quit. If I quit what will numb the pain? Cutting isn't enough on its own, you need the alcohol. You need it. Once you start, and it eases away the pain, there isn't any going back.

I hated the taste at first, but as I forced the liquid down my throat it became easier and easier each time. Headphones on max volume. Knife against skin. Any alcohol down my throat. That is how I got through the fights, the constant 'noise' from the room next to mine, how I got over the beatings. That's how I got through my shitty life for five years. I wasn't living anymore, but I wasn't dead. I was living a life stuck on repeat.

They both know about my problem. My mom and dad. At least for three years now. The day they divorced was the day they found out. Mom pretend she didn't noticed and left to go travel around the fucking world. She sends me letters, but I don't know why. All they say is how much it hurts her to know that I drink so much. Dad on the other hand doesn't care. He told me whatever. That I am not worth anything so why not drink? Why not go to clubs and begin a life where I am nothing but an insignificant slut? As long as I don't steal any of his shit then everything is okay.

But I stay away from the clubs. When I go to school I hear about how some random girl was raped because she drank too much and went off with a guy or was given date rape drugs. I don't want that. I don't need to make myself suffer more. All I need is music, alcohol, and a knife. I can make it through anything. I just need those things and I am good, you know?

So I don't know why I have to go to a rehabilitation center. They knew for three years. So why do I have to go now. It's pointless. I'll just start again and wind up in there over and over again. I won't listen to them. So why do I have to go! I have been just fine by myself. I got through all the shit in my life before **by myself**. So why do I have to go to that fucking center any way. I don't need them to tell me I have a problem when I already know I have one.

I don't need them taking away the only things that numb the pain.


	2. Cuts, Pretty Words, and Red Stains

Soul's POV

I remember that even as a five your old kid I was nothing compared to Wes. His music, actions, everything was better compared to mine. He was considered the saint and I the sinner. Wes and I understood. We came to an agreement. It wasn't his fault mom and dad liked him best. But still it hurt to never be good enough. To think you finally did something right and have every hate you and say you are nothing.

From the start I knew it always would be like this.

Even at school I couldn't escape. My brother's previous teachers sickened about how different I was from my brother. I stayed cool though. Apathetic. My only reaction was 'that's not cool' or 'cool'. Nothing else. My friends though. The evil ones who want everything. The ones who wormed their way to be my friend, to be nice to me… they were the same too. All they needed me for was to get to Wes. But I was their king and they were the peasants. If they wanted Wes they would have to be play nice and behave for their king… but in reality I knew Wes was the real king.

Home was just a place to be lectured. My parents both screaming at me. Why don't I practice more? Why can't I play beautiful music? Why can't I be more like Wes? Anytime they saw me there was an evil cloud of tension in the air, dirty looks, and hurtful words. Then there was Wes always in the back looking at the ground as they yelled. He never really tried to stop them. Only after the fights were done. Only after I was sent to my room. Only then would he offer me advice and tell me my music was fine. But I didn't need his advice or pretty words. I found a way… a way to make all the pain subside.

I hate everyone and everything. The fake friends. Pretty words from cowardly kings. The disgusted looks. I hated it. But then again who could blame them? I was a pathetic demon hidden amongst a family of impeccable angels. Even if it was okay to blame them I can't. Because I hate me too. I don't like my music anymore. I can't concentrate with all the noise in my head. I hate that too.

Cutting. It burns. It stings. It feels amazing.

When the pretty words began to come in one ear and out the other… When the glares and insults repeated in my head… that's when. That's when I started to leave little lines on my wrists with the pair of scissors I kept tucked away in my room. Each cut for every insult. I wasn't worthy of living and cutting was my release and punishment.

I want to leave this place.

The last concert I played I was done. The audience hated my music and couldn't understand a note. They spoke one language I spoke another. My parents' disgust and Wes's sympathy. I was done with it all. I calmly left the stage after my song. I went to the white dressing room, pulled out my scissors and pills. I added more cuts, drained the bottle of little red pills into my stomach and waited for death.

I should have known better.

I woke up in a hospital room. Behind outside sad glances were faces lined with disgust and hatred. I should have known better. Leaving would me staining their reputation. And they wouldn't have that. So they were going to keep me here. They talked with countless doctors and nurses. Then my father and mother decided which stain they would have to choose.

I was going to a rehabilitation center and that was final.

Because a small stain like this wouldn't ruin their white cloth like my red death would have.


	3. They're Ready, She's Not, Am I?

Soul's POV

Everyone is sitting with seven strangers. Seven people who are suffering. Seven. And the kid with black hair that has three stripes on the left side is upset. Seven isn't symmetrical. We need another person he keeps on insisting. He is almost in tears. One of the workers has another person from a different group come over. I can't tell if it's a boy or girl but judging by the pink hair I would guess girl… but then again.

"Everyone in this world has some sort of problem. I want you to share your name and some of the details of your problems with the people in your group. Try the best you can." The women who had earlier addressed herself as Marie encouraged.

Of course the room stayed quiet.

"Cowards." The ash blonde girl next to me murmured as she stood up. "My name is Maka Albarn, before my parents divorced they fought a lot. And even now just like back then my father beats me. He tells me if I want I can be a slut because I am nothing important. My mom left me like a coward after divorcing my dad. But I found a way to numb the pain and get through it all. I drink and cut while listening to music. I have been at this for five years my parents have known for at least three years. I know I have a problem and I know no matter what that I am not going to stop. Why should I? I mean I have gotten through life by myself. I finally found a way that works for me… why would I let people like you take that away from me?!"

Everyone froze and Maka laughed.

Sid one of the security guards grabbed Maka and left. Marie still had everyone share… but no one else had spoken with the passion Maka did. They were ready to get help. She wasn't.

Was I ready to change?


	4. Me, Myself, and I

Maka's POV

Taken away to the founder of the rehab center. The man who dresses in a black cloak and hides his face behind a white skull mask. Lord Death. A fitting name for a man who runs a rehab center. I walked into his office or better known as the Death Room.

"Why don't you want help?" He questioned.

"I don't need anyone to help me. I can protect myself _by myself_." I replied. How many times would I have to repeat myself?

"Even if you don't want our help we are going to try our best to help you Maka. I know you don't understand why you are here. But by the time when you are able to leave the center and you still feel this way, fill free to stay how you are." Lord Death solemnly explained.

"Well I guess you guys are just going to be wasting your time." I answered back looking at him. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. "I don't mind the hurt anymore now that I found a way to numb it."

"What if you didn't have to hurt anymore?" Lord Death countered back.

"Sir what are you talking about? No matter what you do someone will always feel some sort of hurt in their life." I responded.

"That's a sad way to think."

"That's the sad reality." I said and turned and walked to my dorm.

* * *

**Hello guys thanks for the positive reviews ^_^**

**Just to let you know this story is based off of...**

**1.) Kings by Lauren Aquilina**

**2.) Northern Lights by Jaymes Young**

**3.) Recovery Road by Blake Nelson **

**The first two are songs and the last one is a great book :)**

**Until next chapter friends,**

**Peace**


	5. Piano Songs, Hope, and Broken Forks

Maka's POV

I continued to amble through the cream colored halls. Right then I heard the sound of somebody playing a piano, and since I had nothing better to do besides sit and waste time in my room, I followed it. At first I walked but then sped up into a sprint not wanting to miss who was playing.

I stopped in front of the rehab center's music room. It was painted a dark shade of violet and had basically any instrument you could ask for. And there in the back corner was a black piano and playing it was a white haired boy. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in concentration as each finger brushed against the ivory keys. Unfortunately the music came to an abrupt stop.

"I know you're there, who are you?" He said reveling sharp teeth and handsome crimson red eyes.

"Sorry." I apologized stepping out of the shadows to where he could see me.

"You're that Maka girl right, the one who doesn't want help?" He questioned.

"Yeah that's me." Great I was already making a reputation for myself. "And who are you?"

"Oh that's right you left earlier and didn't get to meet anyone. My name is Soul Eva… Eater." Soul said with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Eater." I grinned while putting my hand in his. "Hey what was that song you were playing earlier? It sounded amazing!" I asked.

"What?" Soul asked. I swear is face was as white as his hair and he looked frightened almost. Did I say something wrong?

"I asked about the song you were playing earlier, because I really liked it." I repeated.

"I-it was an original piece… hey can you listen to this for me real quick?" Soul requested.

"Sure I guess." I shrugged.

H pulled out a phone and typed in a few things. Before I knew it a violin was plying filling its sound throughout the music room. About half way into the song I had to stop him. I couldn't take anymore.

"No offense but I don't like it. It sounds forced and boring. Definitely not my style." I explained with a sign, only to be surprised by Soul laughing hysterically.

"So you liked mine better?" He chuckled, barely breathing.

"Yes." I told him.

"One more test. Tell me if you like this one." Soul replied to me. Then his fingers hit the keys and his music. The beautiful kind. The honest kind. Filled the music room. It was a dark twisted song, and I loved it.

"Amazing! I never really have understood music, but all I know is that I love it, and I definitely love your music." I smiled.

"Wow…" He looked shocked, scared, and even happy if that was even possible. He started to laugh again.

"What?!" I asked rather annoyed.

"It's just you don't want anyone's help, yet I think you've helped me more than anyone else in my entire life!" He sniggered.

"How am I helping you?" I asked.

"No one has ever told me my music or anything about me for that fact is good… in fact that is the main reason I cut I think… but what you just said is a real confidence booster and helps a lot." He grinned.

"I didn't do much, I didn't even mean to help you." I confessed.

"I don't care whether you think you helped me or not Maka, you made a difference no matter what you think." He stopped smiling.

"Do you want help?" I asked all levity that had been in the air had disappeared by this point.

"Not sure yet… but you helped me so I want to help you even if it is just a little." He explained.

"No way in hell, I don't need your or anybody's help. Besides why would you want to help me?" I yelled.

"I know this is the first time we have ever talked but you liked my music and that's what friends do." He said and left me alone in the giant purple room. I was shaking and could feel wet tears running down my face. A sensation I hadn't felt for a while. I didn't cry at least not anymore, so I don't know why I am now.

** "Please come down to the dining hall for dinner. Thank you." **The girl on the intercom announced.

I stood up a trudged into the cafeteria. I ignored everyone and everything. Nobody noticed me and I was fine with that. I went to the metal bins where they held the plastic utensils. I grabbed one of the stupid white forks and walked back to my room. I spent the rest of the night locked up in the prison cell I called a room. Cutting, crying, music… Soul. That boy made me feel things I haven't felt in a very long time. He made me almost crave to be saved, to not live with my problem anymore. To give up the only things keeping me sane and that numb the pain even if it was just for a few seconds. That boy…. Soul Eater. He scared the hell out of me and I didn't like it, not at all.


	6. Broken to Healed, Promises, and Family

Soul's POV

I left Maka, I had to get away and think. I would help her and that was final. She was the first person to say they liked my music. She was the first person to show me a real smile, the kind you show a friend or loved one. Maka Albarn was special and I will save her no matter what it takes.

(Time Skip to Dinner)

I sat at a round table, surrounded by the familiar faces from this morning. Death the Kid, or better yet known as Kid, was the one who nearly had a heart attack because our group wasn't symmetrical. Kid says he has OCD and that his dad is the founder of the place, which makes sense if you think about it. Sitting next to him is Black Star, a narcissistic brat… but really it wasn't his fault. He was neglected as a child and sometimes beaten because he wasn't good enough, after that he got into drugs and started becoming the person he is today. It wasn't his fault. Then there is Liz and Patty, two sisters from off the street. Liz a tall girl with light brown kind of a darkish blonde color hair I guess you could say, she told us she has been anorexic for some time now. Patty however well she was just insane to put it simply. She was shorter than Liz and laughed a lot. Next is Tsubaki, she is sweet and nice and you would never expect that she is depressed or suicidal. Apparently she lost her brother in a car accident and it took a heavy toll on her. And finally there was the pink haired child who was moved to our group because of Kid, Crona. Crona had been abused and experimented on by her/his mother (still don't know what gender she/he is). Crona told us in a shaky voice that he was schizophrenic and had bad anxiety all because of his fucking mom.

Even though we had only met and briefly talked this morning we were all laughing and joking around like we have known each other forever. It was a new sensation to every single one of us. No one remember being happy like this before. No one had people they would have considered friends, until now. Everyone at this table, in this room is not fake. They lived through the hell just like I had. They are and forever will be the only people who knows what it's like. They are the only ones who will never judge each other.

If I had friends like this before I think I could have survived being with my family. I don't think I would have tried to take my life. If I had people like Maka who encouraged me by complementing my music, life would have been fine. But that was the past and there was no changing it no matter how much I or anyone else wanted to.

Maka is alone, like I was. She like me found a way to wash away the world and numb the pain. But I was willing to be helped, be done with the suffering. But Maka, she doesn't know or understand that she can stop and won't hurt the way she is now. But I will help her learn. I will change her mind and help her.

Then when she is finally ready to accept help, this small group of broken people and I will welcome her, we would take her in as our family because together none of us would ever be broken again. And this family, it had more than most normal ones. It had understanding and love… and that's exactly what Maka needs.


	7. Thank You For Not Giving Up

Maka's POV

I was hungry, I need breakfast. So that means I would have to go to the cafeteria, and that would mean seeing Soul. I still didn't like the fact that he is the only one that can scare me. But I needed food or I would die… part of me thinks that isn't a bad idea that though.

I got out of my bed and went to my closet. I but on my normal attire; a white shirt, red skirt, boots, trench coat, etc. I silently crept out of my room and into the hallway. Everything was fine until I heard _his voice_ yell my name. I turned to see a head of white hair and red eyes. I took off running. I didn't need him. What if he seen my new cuts, or made me cry again? I needed to get away. However Soul had other ideas. He ran and grabbed for my wrist. When his hand finally came in contact with my wrist I cried out and stopped in my tracks.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked with concern. Not waiting to hear my answer he pulled up my sleeves and saw the cuts along my wrist. "What the hell? How did you even do this?" He yelled.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole center to hear you?!" I whispered.

"Tell me now or I will tell the whole center." He threatened.

"Fine just come on." I said leading him back into m room.

"Explain." He commanded me.

"Last night after our little chat I broke a plastic fork from the cafeteria and cut my wrists." I explained.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes shadowed in his spiky hair.

"I don't want to say." I replied.

"Tell me Maka now!" He demanded and stood up. A mixture of hurt and anger swirled in his eyes.

"I hate you… you make me feel scared. When you talk I want help. I feel so confused and the only thing I know how to do… how to make these feelings go away is to cut or drink." I cried and fell onto my bed. The next thing I knew there were strong arms around me and I was pressed up against Soul's chest.

"Maka..." He whispered my name. "I know what you're feeling is scary. All of us here are feeling exactly what you are. But everyone else has realized that by letting these people around us help us, we won't have to feel like this every time we meet someone. We can be happy. And Maka I want to help you because you are the first person to make me happy. I want to be there for you and help you break away from this hell."

I froze. I made him happy? How was that even remotely possible? Somebody like me, make another person happy? I cried harder.

"S-soul." I sobbed.

"Yeah Maka?" He replied.

"Thank you. For being the first person to hold me like this, and for not giving up. Thank you.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I feel like I am rushing this story a bit, but oh well. Okay so moving on I need to tell you all a few things... First I am thinking about several story ideas all for Soul Eater so be prepared (yay ^-^) and second I am planning on ending this story soon. I do apoligize to those of you who don't like the short chapters (cause sometimes I don't either) but I think they suit this story nicely. Anyway thank you guys for reading this story and reviewing C: **

**Until next chapter,**

**Peace 3**


	8. My Queen (Final Chapter)

Soul's POV

"Thank you. For being the first person to hold me like this, and for not giving up. Thank you." Maka cried.

I had done it. She finally let me in. She accepted me.

"You're welcome Maka," I paused, "What now?" I asked holding her closer to my chest; afraid that at any moment she could easily turn me away and leave forever.

"I d-don't know… I still don't really trust the workers here, but I trust you…" She said as her glossy, emerald eyes met my crimson ones.

"Then I will be the one to help you, till you are ready to let everyone else in." I grinned.

She snuggled into my chest, "I hate you… making me cry like this… it has been forever since I cried this much you stupid jerk."

"I'm sorry, but maybe it is a good thing that you are crying. A new start right?" I told her.

We both stood up, grinning at each other like idiots. The silence between us however was broken when Maka's stomach growled. Her face became a light shade of pink as she tried to look away.

"Let's go get some food." I laughed.

"Fine… I'll beat you there!" Maka challenged, the tears gone from her delicate face, her eyes now had a fierce fire swirling within them.

"Cool but you know I will win." I informed her with a smirk. If I timed it right I could get to the cafeteria before her just to tease her… either that or to be a gentleman and get her some food.

"But one more thing Soul." Maka said. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. Maka then took off running down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I love you Soul!"

I saw her smile and took off after her. I was going to save her, and then when this was all over I would still always be there for her. Just for her my _queen_.

**Author's Note**

** As much as I love this story it has come time to end it. Although the ending seems quit rushed, considering that all these chapters were so short, I still hoped you enjoyed Northern Lights and Kings. Also I will be starting a new story soon. I am still deciding if there will be any soma in it though… Anyway thank you for reading this story and sticking around to finish it. Until next story,**

**Peace 3**


End file.
